Podróż podziemna/30
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ 30. Odkrycie jeziora olbrzymiego. Pomimo wysiłku, nie mogłem nic zobaczyć. Wzrok mój, przyzwyczajony do ciemności, zamykał się przed światłem. Kiedy zdołałem już otworzyć oczy, stanąłem, bardziej olśniony zachwytem, niż zdziwiony. — Morze, wykrzyknąłem. — Tak, — odpowiedział mi stryj, — morze Lidenbrocka. I mam nadzieję, że żaden żeglarz nie odmówi mi zaszczytu odkrycia tej wody i prawa nazwania go mojem nazwiskiem. Obszerna płaszczyzna wody, zaczątek jakiegoś jeziora czy oceanu, rozciągała się przed naszym wzrokiem. Fale uderzały o brzeg z łagodnym szumem, ukazując poprzez swe przezrocze śliczny, złoty piasek. Lekka piana unosiła się na powierzchni. Był to prawdziwy ocean z konturami brzegów kapryśnych, ale pustynny, o straszliwie dzikim wyglądzie. Jeśliby mój wzrok mógł dosięgnąć najdalszych krańców tego morza, wszędzie widziałby to dziwne, specjalne światło, które oświecało najmniejsze cząstki wody. Nie było to światło słoneczne z olśniewającym blaskiem promieni, nie było to blade światło nocnych gwiazd, które jest tylko światłem odbitem, pozbawionem ciepła. Nie. Kolor światła był jasny i suchy, zaś podnosienie się temperatury świadczyło o obecności elektrycznej siły. Była to jakby jutrzenka, zjawisko kosmiczne. Niebo nad moją głową utworzone było z dużych obłoków ruchomych i zmiennych, które lada chwila mogły spaść w postaci ulewnych deszczów. Widok był prześliczny. Elektryczne światło rzucało tysiące promieni i chwilami kierował się ku nam jakiś płomyk i zdawał się nas dosięgać. Ale w rzeczywistości nie było to słońce, nie promieniowało bowiem ani odrobiną ciepła. Byliśmy, jakgdyby uwięzieni w tej olbrzymiej masie wody. Szerokości tego morza nie można było zmierzyć okiem. Podobnie rzecz się miała z długością. Nie mogłem pojąć, skąd się wzięło coś podobnego we wnętrzu ziemi. Nauka geologji nie przypuszczała istnienia niczego . Czyżby oziębienie kuli ziemskiej wytworzyło te obłoki i wody? Znałem z opisu podróżników, różne pieczary podziemne, ale takiej nie wyobrażałem sobie nigdy. Wszystkie cuda widoku, rozpościerającego się przedemną, oglądałem w głębokiem milczeniu. Brakło mi słów dla odtworzenia wrażeń. Zdawało mi się, że znajduję się na jakiejś odległej planecie, na Uranii lub Neptunie. Patrzałem, myślałem i podziwiałem to wszystko z pewnym przestrachem. Nieprzewidziane to widowisko wywołało na mej twarzy rumieńce zdrowia. Pęd powietrza ożywiał mnie i wlewał świeży tlen w moje płuca. Zrozumieć łatwo, że po czterdziestu siedmiu godzinach więzienia w wązkiej galerji, wielką radością było oddychać słonem morskiem powietrzem. Nie żałowałem wcale, żem opuścił moją grotę. Stryj mój, obeznany już z cudami przyrody, nie zachwycał się tem wszystkiem. — Czy czujesz się na siłach przejść się ze mną trochę? — zapytał. — Naturalnie! z największą przyjemnością — odpowiedziałem. — Weź więc mnie, Axelu, pod rękę i chodźmy nad brzegi tej wody. Wziąłem go pod ramię i rozpoczęliśmy wędrówkę po wybrzeżu. Na lewo znajdowały się skały, nagromadzone jedne na drugie. U podnóża spadały w dół ogromne i burzliwe fale morskie, tworząc wspaniałe wodospady. Gdzieniegdzie ukazywały się małe obłoczki i para, świadcząc o znajdujących się tam gorących źródłach. W innem miejscu zaś cicho płynęły strumyki, szemrząc delikatnie i przelewając się przez napotkane kamienie. Pomiędzy temi strumykami zauważyłem i naszego wiernego towarzysza podróży, wypływającego ze źródła Jana, W padał on w morze, ginąc w niezmierzonej równinie wód. — Szkoda, nie będziemy go już mieli,— odezwałem się z westchnieniem. — Ba, — odpowiedział profesor, — ten, czy inny, czyż to nie wszystko jedno? Uznałem tę odpowiedź za bardzo niewdzięczną. Ale w tejże chwili uwaga moja zwróciła się na niespodziewany widok. O pięćset kroków od nas, na wysokiem wzniesieniu rozciągał się wysoki, gęsty las. Składał się on z drzew średniej wielkości, w kształcie parasoli, o konturach geometrycznych. Wiew wichru nie wywierał na te drzewa najmniejszego wpływu, nie poruszały się one wcale. Podobne były do cedrów wiekowych. Zbliżyłem się zaciekawiony. Nie mogłem znaleźć nazwy dla tych dziwotworów... Gdyśmy się zbliżyli do drzew, aby zażyć ich cienia, zdziwienie moje zmieniło się w podziw. W rzeczywistości znajdowałem się wobec produktów ziemi, dochodzących do olbrzymiej wielkości. Stryj mój zaraz je nazwał: — To las pieczarek, nic więcej. I nie mylił się wcale... Pomyśleć tylko, jak niespodzianą rzeczą było, widzieć te olbrzymy - pieczarki, które w naszym kraju nie różnią się wielkością od innych grzybów, a tutaj dochodzące do wysokości drzewa, pod którem ukryć by się można. Było ich tam tysiące. Światło nie przenikało do nich zupełnie, przytem grunt był wilgotny, rosły więc w ogromnej ilości. Błądziliśmy tak wśród nich w ciemnościach i z trudem znaleźliśmy potem brzeg morza. Poszliśmy dalej i napotkaliśmy inne dziwy. Roślinność na nowym miejscu była zupełnie odmienna. A więc były tam naprzykład paprocie, wielkości drzew olbrzymich. Likopodimu również wielkości nigdzie niewidzianej, lepidodendrony o łodygach, zakończonych długiemi liśćmi, najeżonymi rudym włosem i inne egzotyczne rośliny. — Zachwycające, wspaniałe, cudne! — wołał profesor. Oto flora cała drugiej epoki świata. Oto skromne rośliny pokojowe, które były olbrzymiemi drzewami... Patrzaj, Axelu, podziwiaj! Nigdy żaden botanik nie był na takiej uczcie roślinnej. — Masz rację, stryju. Opatrzność, zdawałoby się, chciała zachować w tem podziemiu przedpotopowe rośliny... Cudowne, piękne! Istna oranżerja przedpotopowa! — Mówisz dobrze, mój chłopcze. To oranżerja. Ale wyrazisz się jeszcze lepiej, gdy nazwiesz to i menażerją. — Menażerją? — Tak, bez wątpienia. Czy widzisz ten kurz, pokrywający nam stopy, te kości, leżące na ziemi? — Kości, — wykrzyknąłem, — tak, kości zwierząt przedpotopowych! Zbliżyłem się do szczątków zwierzęcych i zacząłem je nazywać po imieniu. — Oto, — mówiłem, — czaszka mastodonta, to szczęka dinoterjum, ta kość goleniowa należała do największego ze zwierząt megaterjum... O, tak, to raczej menażerja, gdyż kości te napewno nie zostały tu przyniesione z powodu kataklizmu. Żyły i umierały te twory nad brzegiem morza, w cieniu drzew olbrzymich. Patrz, stryju, oto leży szkielet całkowity... A jednak... — A jednak?.. zapytał profesor. — A jednak nie nie rozumiem obecności tych zwierząt pośród skał granitowych... — Dlaczego? — Gdyż zwierzęta rozpoczęły żyć dopiero w drugiej epoce, kiedy utworzył się grunt po wylewach... — A więc, Axelu, jest na to zupełnie prosta odpowiedź, mianowicie, że ten grunt jest gruntem późniejszym. — Jakto? przy podobnej głębokości? — Tak, mój chłopcze, i to można w ten sposób wytłomaczyć: W pewnej epoce, kiedy ziemia nie była jeszcze niczem innem, jak tylko elastyczną łupiną, poddaną wpływom ruchu u góry i u dołu, kawałki i części ziemi siłą magnetyzmu wciągnięte zostały do przepaści nagle otwartych. — To być może. Ale, jeśli zwierzęta przedpotopowe żyły w tych podziemnych stronach, któż może wątpić, czy które z tych stworzeń nie błąka się jeszcze pośród ciemnych lasów, albo między urwistemi skałami? Na myśl tę spojrzałem w różne strony, ale na brzegach nie pokazało się ani jedno żyjące zwierzę. Byłem już nieco zmęczony. Usiadłem więc na wykuszu skały, a u stóp moich płynęły fale, uderzając z łoskotem o brzeg. Spojrzałem w dal. W głębi ukazał się moim oczom jakby mały port. Jego spokojne wody zdawały się spać pod osłoną wiatru. Statek i parę łodzi z łatwością mogły się tu schronić. Miałem wrażenie, że lada chwila zajedzie jaki parowiec, lecz oczekiwałem tego napróżno. Iluzja ta wkrótce prysła. Byliśmy tu jedynemi żyjącemi stworzeniami... Przyglądałem się w milczeniu morzu, rozmyślając nad tem, gdzie jest jego kres i czy będziemy mogli kiedykolwiek dopłynąć do jego przeciwnych brzegów. Co do mego stryja, to nie wątpił on zupełnie o możliwości dotarcia do brzegów przeciwnych. Po godzinie takiej konferencji wyruszyliśmy z powrotem do naszej groty, gdzie rzuciłem się na posłanie, zasypiając natychmiast snem głębokim i długim.